


Flying

by spaceprincessem



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Mama Kory, Romance, amusement park au, first time meeting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: Based off the prompt: The ride won't allow single riders so you are forced to sit with a stranger aka Dick is the single rider and he has the great fortune of meeting Kory Anders as his ride partner.Oneshot
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Dick Grayson & Koriand’r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	Flying

Dick loved his friends. They were his family, his partners, his backup in battle. He would do anything for them. Despite his fondness for his found team it wasn’t enough to stop him from internally groaning when Dawn suggested they go to the amusement park on their day off. It wasn’t that Dick didn’t enjoy the rides, he loved roller coasters and, when Donna convinced him to break his healthy eating habits, a funnel cake every now and then. The problem was their group consisted of five people, which meant someone would always be a single rider. Every time they had gone out to do something like this everyone was pretty good about splitting up taking that position, but now, it was pretty obvious who all the matchups were going to be. Hank and Dawn had been together a little over a year and Garth and Donna occasionally flirted. Dick knew Garth was wanting to take the next step, so how could he deny his friend the chance to grab Donna’s hand when the coast plunged to the bottom from it’s terrifyingly high drop? This meant that Dick would be the solo rider for the day.

“We could always make Hank ride by himself on this one.” Dawn suggested as they neared the front of the line for one of the parks most popular coasters.

“You know he’s going to need to hold your hand when he gets scared, Dawn.” Garth teased.

Hank wrapped his arm around Dawn, smiling. “I wasn’t the one screaming bloody murder on the last coaster, pal.” He said, lightly poking Garth in the chest, causing the others to laugh.

“It’s not a big deal.” Dick said with a shrug of his shoulders. “As long as the other single rider they put with me doesn’t puke this time.” Dick secretly thanked his god like reflexes and acrobatic skills. He had narrowly avoided the trail of vomit from his ride partner two roller coasters ago. The girl had profusely apologized, but Dick was just happy it didn’t ruin their trip.

“Yeah, that was almost a disaster.” Donna said as they moved to the front of the line.

“How many?” The ride attendant asked in a miserable voice.

“Five.” Garth responded before the attendant pointed them to their seats.

“Does anyone have a group of three to fill up this cart?” The attendant yelled to the fellow line goers.

“Oh! Us!” A boy shouted as he jumped up and down in the air, a large grin on his face.

“Step forward.” The attendant motioned, letting them through the gate.

Dick watched a teenage boy with shockingly bright green hair, a small teenage girl with dark, blue hair, and the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen move through the crowd. Dick felt his heart hammer in his chest as she moved across the platform, fiery hair swishing down her back, her emerald eyes sparkling with joy as she watched the teens run to their spot. He realized with both absolute joy and terror that she was heading to the same spot he was. 

“Kory, you don’t mind that Rachel and I ride together on this one, do you?” The boy asked as the girl named Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

She laughed, a magical sound, as she said, “Not at all, Gar.”

He watched the two teens high five and start to move into the seats just in front of him. The woman, named Kory, walked over to where he was standing, still watching her with wide eyes. For a brief moment he could have sworn he saw Hank and Donna shoot him a thumbs up before they took their seats.

“Mind if I’m your ride partner for this one?” She asked.

Dick took a second to realize she was talking to him before he shook his head, returning her smile. “Not at all.” He moved into his seat and she climbed in next to him, her hand brushing against his as she reached for her seatbelt.

“You’re not one of those people who come to amusement parks by themselves, are you?” She asked with an inquisitive eyebrow.

Dick laughed. “No, I just have the unfortunate circumstance of being in a friend group of two couples.” He said as he nodded to the next car ahead where his friends were sitting. “Those your kids?” He asked as he indicated towards Rachel and Gar who were chatting excitedly about the ride.

Kory beamed with pride as she nodded her head. “Not biologically, but we’re a found family so to speak. We found each other when we needed it most. I would do anything for them.”

Dick could feel his insides melt as he bathed in her warmth and happiness. He understood what it was like to choose your family. “Even brave riding with a stranger on a roller coaster, how kind of you.” He teased as the ride attendants came around to check that they were properly buckled. 

Kory laughed. “My name is Kory.” She said as she held her hand out to him.

Dick took it, noticing her skin was smooth and warm in his own rough and calloused ones. “Dick Grayson.”

“Well, Dick,” she hummed, her tongue clicking as she said his name, “now we’re not strangers.”

Before Dick could say anything more the two teenagers briefly turned around in their seats, their smiles wide as they looked at Kory.

“Don’t forget our themed pose for this one!” Gar said.

“Super serious super model smolder, correct?” Kory asked bemused.

“That’s the one!” Rachel agreed. “The camera is at the bottom of the second hill, so be prepared.”

“Will do.” Kory said before they faced forward again. The cart began to move up the tracks, slowly, the ticking of the chains growing louder as they went up hill.

“Themed poses?” Dick asked, curious.

“Our tradition is to take a bunch of themed photos on all of the rides that have cameras.” Kory explained. “We pick the funniest or best one and buy it to take home. You should see how many terrible roller coaster photos we have.”

Dick couldn’t even begin to tell her how much he would very much like to see that. He had been a single rider many times over the past year, but he had never met anyone quite like the woman that was sitting next to him now. He couldn’t stop his pounding heartbeat. “So smoldering super model, huh?” He asked, already thinking of the perfect pose.

Kory eyed him curiously, a small smirk playing on her lips. “Let’s see your best shot, Mr. Grayson.”

The roller coaster inched its way to the top and Dick looked out over the park. He loved the feeling of the first drop, it was like an adrenaline rush he could only mimic while he was fighting crime or speeding through the streets on his motorcycle. “The first drop is my favorite,” he said as they neared the peak, “it almost feels like-“

“Flying.” Kory finished for him.

“Yeah,” Dick said, a surprise smile over taking his handsome features, “just like flying.” He was able to meet her green eyes for a moment longer before the coaster tipped over the hill, starting their ride.

When the car pulled into the station Dick and Kory were laughing. Dick watched as Kory tucked her wind swept hair behind her ears. As soon as she was out of the cart Rachel and Gar grabbed her hands, dragging her down the ramp.

“I think this will be our best one.” Gar said happily. “I had the perfect lip pout.”

“I’m sure you did.” Kory said. She threw her head over her shoulder, her eyes meeting with Dick’s, a smile filling her lips.

Dick for his part was frozen in his spot for a moment, not sure what to do. His trance was only broken when he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him towards the exit.

“Please tell me you got her number.” Hank said, with Garth nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, if you don’t I will.” Donna agreed, elbowing her best friend playfully in the side.

“I-uh…” Dick was speechless as they moved into the guest shop to see their roller coaster picture. He looked up at the different faces flashing across the screen, laughing at Garth’s terrified expression. 

“I told you my lips had the perfect pout.” He heard Gar say as he pointed up at one of the screens.

“Rachel your eyes are intense.” Kory noted as she looked at the picture, her hands on her hips.

“And Kory looks gorgeous as always.” Rachel said with a happy sigh. “I see that your ride partner also participated.”

Dick caught sight of their picture and grinned at his perfect model face. Rachel had been right, though, Kory did look simply gorgeous. Her lips were slightly parted, eyes staring directly at the camera with fierce intensity, her fiery hair perfectly blown around her face. 

“We’re definitely getting this one.” Gar said.

Dick watched as Kory moved to the counter to buy the photo. He swallowed the lump in his throat, not knowing what to do. Before he could make a move she was already heading towards his group, the teens in tow behind her, grins plastered on their faces.

Dick cleared his throat as Kory stopped just in front of them. “Thanks for being my ride partner.” He said pathetically. He could go up against terrible villains and bad guys, but for some reason, when faced with a beautiful person, all of his courage faltered.

“Thanks for completing our photo.” She said as she handed him an extra one that she bought. “This is so you don’t forget about us.” She said.

He took the photo, smiling at the gift. Kory turned to leave as Gar suggested which ride to go to next. Dick caught sight of Rachel mouthing “turn it over” before she ran to catch up with her small family. Dick raised an eyebrow as he flipped the photo over. In neat handwriting was Kory’s name and telephone number. Dick grinned as he ran after the small group.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt off of tumblr and the story just popped into my head. In the wake of the finale coming up (hopefully they give us crumbs when our babies reunite) here's some light hearted goodness for all those dickkory fans! Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
